Christmas Chemistry
by Stranger Kind of Dream
Summary: As Christmas draws near, Skye and Simmons convince the gang to get festive and eventually even May and Ward come around to the idea! Couldn't resist this cute, fluffy fic that shows the team grow closer together (with the help of a little mistletoe) and start to act like the little family we know they are. Very FitzSimmons, slight SkyeWard.
1. Let's get festive!

**This is my first attempt at an AoS fic, but I just had to do a cute, fluffy, family Christmas one. This chapter just basically sets the scene, the next two should be better! In my mind, this is mainly FitzSimmons getting established and SkyeWard growing closer, but I guess you could read MayWard or Skimmons into this.**

* * *

"Simmons!" The young scientist woke to the sound of her name being hissed through the door of her pod. "Simmons!" It came again, this time with more insistence. Jemma groaned. As far as she knew, Skye was not an early bird – much like herself – but it seemed urgent, so she forced herself out of bed.

Simmons barely had the door open before Skye yanked her out into the living area.

"What the-"

"I need your help," Skye cut her off.

Jemma stifled a yawn, "It's barely 5am," she protested weakly, looking much like a child as she rubbed her eyes.

"I know but you know what day it is today right? …It's Christmas Eve!" Skye prompted when no response came.

"Is it?" Simmons exclaimed, perking up immediately.

"Yeah, and you _have_ to help me decorate the bus! We're not gunna leave this place for the next few days, and since we have some down time, I thought maybe we could make it more festive?" Skye phrased her words like a question, but it didn't seem like Simmons had much choice, since the young hacktivist was already shoving boxes of decorations towards her.

"That's a great idea!" Simmons enthused, smiling at Skye. "I love Christmas, but since I usually spend it with my family, I hadn't really thought about it this year," they continued their conversation in hushed whispers as the two women – both still in their pyjamas – began to transform the place.

* * *

It was an hour later when the others began to arrive, each stopping in turn to stare in disbelief. Well, all except May, who just rolled her eyes and moved on, although with a slight smile on her face. Ward quickly followed her after a quiet groan of "Oh my god." Honestly, you'd think happiness caused him physical pain. Coulson, however, seemed genuinely happy.

"What's all this?" he asked, intrigued.

"Well it's our first Christmas all together, and Skye thought it would be nice to make this place a little more festive, you know… since we're away from our families this year," Simmons trailed off, beginning to look a little sad.

"Yeah!" Skye encouraged, hoping to keep spirits up, "and you said we're off duty 'til the 27th, so I figured why not?" she grinned at him, "Is that cool with you, AC?"

"Sure, but don't go too over the top," he advised, trying to hide his smile, "And no crazy modifications from Fitz," he added.

"What's that Coulson?" Fitz asked, stepping out of his pod. His eyes widened as he took in the scene before him. "Oh Jeez," he muttered under his breath, "What's going on out here?"

"Christmas Fitz!" Simmons squeaked.

"I gathered. Was this your idea Jemma?" he asked sceptically.

"Nope, it's mine and it's awesome!" Skye shot at him, "Right Coulson?"

"Yeah, I suppose it'll be fun," he conceded, exchanging a look with Fitz.

"Oh come _on_ guys," Skye whined, "show some enthusiasm! I didn't expect much from Warm and Fuzzy but you should be excited at least."

"Yes! It really feels like a proper Christmas now," Simmons chimed in, fixing her pleading eyes on Fitz, "It would be really great if everyone joined in," she mused.

"Go on then," he finally gave in. He did rather like the whole Christmas thing, but never really got involved. However he knew how much Simmons loved it all (and apparently Skye too), and it didn't take much to tell him that Simmons was definitely missing her family.

Simmons beamed, wrapping some tinsel around Fitz's neck.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, blushing slightly.

"Wreaths?" Simmons suggested, turning back to Skye.

"Great!" Skye encouraged, flinging Santa hats at both Fitz and Coulson – who looked like he was regretting this decision already.

"Just don't make too much mess guys," he warned over his shoulder, pocketing the hat, "I don't want Director Fury on my back again."

* * *

**The next two chapters should be up soon, and they're sooo much better than this, which is little more than a set up. Please please pleeeeeeease review?!**


	2. Simple Chemistry

"You guys still in here?" Ward asked, strolling into the living area of the bus. It was about two hours since he had woken to find Skye and Simmons going crazy with the decorations. It seems that whilst he had been training, Fitz had been roped into the proceedings, and the trio now sat on the floor, still in their pyjamas, making paper chains.

They all turned to smile at him, although Fitz looked a little embarrassed. Ward had to stifle a laugh as he took in the scene.

"What do you think?" Simmons asked.

"Well… it's definitely festive…" Ward said slowly, "That's a bit sad though," he nodded at the sparsely decorated tree.

"Hey!" Skye exclaimed, looking hurt. "I couldn't get that much in such a short time, and most of it's gone on the walls," she gestured at the space around her. It was true, ribbons and tinsel hung from every available surface, mistletoe and holly were draped over the doorways, but there was only one thin string of lights wrapped around the tiny plastic tree.

"Yeah and Coulson said no alterations, so it's obviously not going to be spectacular," Fitz chipped in despondently.

"He won't even let us in the lab," Simmons added, pouting like a small child. Ward rolled his eyes. What was it about this holiday that turned everyone - even mature adult scientists – into little more than petulant children?

"You could bake some cookies to decorate it with," May suggested in passing. Four pairs of shocked eyes fixed on her back as she moved on. _Who would've thought that The Cavalry would be remotely interested in the festivities?_ Ward mused.

"I guess..." Fitz raised an eyebrow at Simmons.

"We could give it a go," She finished.

"Yeah that's... Actually a great idea," Skye agreed, seeming more than a little surprised at May's participation. She shook her head as if to clear it, "Wait, you guys do know how to make cookies don't you?" she asked quickly.

"Of course!" Fitzsimmons exclaimed simultaneously, looking rather offended.

"What do you take us for?!" Fitz questioned heatedly.

"Woah okay sorry, just wanted to check," Skye qualified muttering something about 'Britishness' under her breath as Fitzsimmons headed to the kitchen.

"Well seeing as you're all busy..." Ward started in the same direction May had gone, fully intending to follow her.

Skye turned on him, "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"Why can't I leave?" he asked, sidestepping the question.

"Well we're off duty right now so you can't be busy, and since you're such an expert on which decorations look good," she narrowed her eyes at him, "I think you should help me with these paper chains at least... anyway your supposed to be my SO, come supervise!" She ordered.

He just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Or just stand there complaining," she added sullenly, beginning to loop the paper together.

"I wasn't complaining," he shot back immediately, "and you're doing that all wrong,"

"See!" Skye said triumphantly, "and I'm not by the way," she shot back, continuing to deliberately sabotage the chain in her hands. She knew he wouldn't be able to resist putting her right.

"Give it here," he sighed taking the paper from her and re-assembling it. "That's not complaining" he qualified, "I'm just trying to help you,"

"Whatever you say Agent Ward," Skye said gravely, hiding her smile as he joined her, sitting cross legged on the floor, "point is, I've got you right where I want you now,"

"Hmm," he tried to remain nonchalant but one look at her face and he couldn't stop a small smile spreading across his features.

* * *

"Are you sure that's right?" Fitz asked, uncertain.

"Of course it is! Simmons' voice came from the cupboard above him, "Its little more than chemistry anyway," she added, bringing a box of flour down with her.

Fitz held out his hand, helping her down. He found it kind of sweet that Jemma had to kneel on the counter in order to reach the back of the cupboard. "It's not the chemistry I'm worried about," he qualified, clearing his throat as she brushed up against him, "It's the constituents."

"I know the recipe and its definitely plain flour," she said slightly breathlessly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, which had come loose as she jumped down, "Which is definitely what Americans call all-purpose flour... I think" she added doubtfully.

"Jemma..."

"Oh it'll be fine Fitz," she reassured him, handing him another glass of mulled wine in the hope of distracting him. They'd discovered a few bottles that someone - presumably Skye - had stowed at the bar, and figured no-one would notice if one went missing. It was there for drinking anyway.

"Thanks," Fitz said, accepting the glass but remaining firm on his point, "but don't you remember what happened last time we tried to bake something?"

"That was totally different Fitz – it doesn't matter what ingredients you use if the temperature is twice as high as it's supposed to be!" she said, sending him a pointed glance.

"No no no, don't try blaming me for that again! _You_ set my bloody kitchen on fire!"

"Ugh stop being so dramatic!" She commanded, adding the flour to the mixture whilst ignoring Fitz's grimace. He watched her as she cut out the cookies, noting the amount of care she was taking – he loved how careful she was when she got into a project.

He still felt annoyance at her ignoring his comments though.

"Evacuated the whole dorm… And I had to pay for new curtains," he muttered into his wine glass. "Bloody disaster." Simmons ignored him as she put the cookies in the oven. She knew better than to start this argument again, so settled for just rolling her eyes.

"Okay since you've done nothing to help me make these, you have to clean up," she announced. He pulled a face, but didn't argue, since he knew it was true.

"Fine," he conceded.

"Good." Simmons said shortly, throwing a dishtowel at him. She sipped her wine, smiling smugly as an idea began to form in her - already slightly tipsy - mind.

Fitz began to clear away some of the mess when suddenly he felt fingers ruffling his hair. A small sprinkling of flour fell over his face, and he spun round to see an overly innocent looking Simmons standing with her hands behind her back.

"You did _not_ just do that!" he said severely, frozen in place. It was hard for Simmons to keep a neutral expression looking at his white-streaked face. Also the alcohol in her system was helping to make everything a lot more amusing.

"Do what?" she asked, a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Doesn't matter," Fitz decided to change tact, and feigned disinterest. However as soon as Simmons' back was turned, he launched a handful of flour at her face.

"FITZ!" She screamed, turning towards him. He grinned evilly at her, barely able to contain his laughter. "You are _so_ dead," she warned, attempting to wipe the white powder out of her eyes. She grabbed a handful of flour off the counter, but Fitz bolted out of the room before it could hit him.

"Get back here!" she yelled running after him.

"No way!" he called back, hurdling one of the sofas in the lounge. He didn't quite make it in time though, and before he knew it, Simmons' small body was on top of him, trying to get her hands to his face.

"Jemma don-" his protests were cut off as she successfully streaked his face yet again.

"Too late," she giggled as he fought back.

"Guys!" Ward's voice came from across the room, reminding them that they were no longer alone.

They both jumped, attempting to move apart, but they were too tangled to get very far. They sat up, breathing heavily, faces flushed from both exertion and the embarrassment of being found in such an intimate position.

"Coulson is gunna kill you if you mess up the bus," Skye warned them, attempting to look severe but failing. She couldn't help but grin at how cute they were.

They broke apart hastily, standing up as their eyes scanned the area, taking in the dusty trails of flour on the carpet. It was hard to miss.

"Oops,"

"Major understatement Fitz" Simmons said, elbowing him in the ribs. "We need to clear this up before Coulson sees," she added, a slight note of worry creeping into her voice.

"If we're quick he shouldn't notice. I'll go-"

"Erm... guys?" Ward interrupted Fitz's babbling, "can anyone else smell burning?"

The scientists' eyes met and widened.

"Bugger!" Fitz exclaimed, before they both dashed for the kitchen. "This is all your fault Simmons!"

"My fault? How on Earth…" Their voices trailed off as they got further away, leaving Ward and Skye alone once again.

"In their own little world, those two," Ward murmured, shaking his head.

"I think it's cute," Skye smiled, thinking how innocent they had looked together. It seemed when Fitzsimmons were alone together, not much could penetrate their little bubble – they only had eyes for each other.

"I guess," Ward agreed, "Could you pass me some more paper?" he asked.

"Sure," Skye replied, smirking a little as she watched him start on his fifth chain. Ward had obviously forgotten how 'childish' Christmas was meant to be.

* * *

**Okay so I know this isn't excellent, but I wanted to get it up tonight since I won't be able to post for the next few days. Was this fluffy enough, or too out of character? And what do you think of Ward finally joining in the festivities? Let me know what you think so I can improve for the next chapter!**


	3. Mistletoe and Wine

**So guys, this is probably the last chapter... unless anyone wants to prompt me for some more? As always, let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Refill?" Coulson asked May, topping up his own glass of mulled wine.

"Oh I think so," she replied eagerly, earning a sharp glance from Skye.

"You guys should be enjoying this!" She said, "We even managed to rope Scrooge in to get this place decorated," She nodded briefly at Ward, "Don't tell me you're not having fun."

May smiled despite herself, looking around at the rest of the team. Assembled in the lavishly decorated living area, the kids were staring at a monopoly board, in the midst of what started as a particularly intense game. However, the only person still taking it seriously was Ward – as he always did when playing any board game. Skye had long since lost interest and was now trying her hardest to piss Ward off – and succeeding.

"Scrooge?" He asked, glaring at her, "That's hardly fair."

"Sorry," She pouted at him, trying to match his serious face, but it didn't work and she ended up smirking into her glass.

"Well," Simmons chipped in, trying to keep the peace before they started bickering yet again, "what's Christmas without a little drama?"

"Yeah, it feels just like a nice normal Christmas now," Fitz added, beginning to chatter on, "except that we should all be sat round a cosy fire or watching movies or something,"

"Well there almost was a fire in here," Coulson cut in, looking sternly at the two scientists, "so you can cross that one off the list,"

"Ohh yeah erm-"

"Well we didn't really-" Fitzsimmons began to talk over each other; trying desperately to explain the 'slight mishap' in the kitchen earlier, which they had been almost certain Coulson wasn't aware of.

"Oh its fine Coulson, they didn't do any real damage," May said, surprising everyone yet again – well all apart from Ward who was frowning intently at the monopoly board.

"Okay…" he began, exasperation clear in his voice, "who's stolen one of my hotels?"

All eyes turned to Skye.

"What?" She asked innocently, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Oh come on Skye," Fitz said, raising an eyebrow, "Why would any of _us_ need to cheat? We're not exactly losing by a mile unlike y- OW!" He was cut off as Simmons elbowed him sharply. "What was that for?!" he turned to her, incredulous, but she ignored him.

"I think we might stop now anyway?" she suggested, "We have been playing for an awfully long time, and it's not exactly fair to force those who might not be so good to join in…" She added for Fitz's benefit, glancing meaningfully at Skye.

"Yeah– wait… Err thanks… I guess," Skye stood up, trying not to be too insulted since Simmons had actually managed to get her out of the game.

"Yeah, I'm out," Fitz said as Skye dropped a handful of small hotels onto the board. She ignored the evil glance Ward shot her way.

"Not that this is _remotely_ boring in any way, but how about we do something else now, Mr Fun Machine?" she asked, immediately turning up the volume on the Christmas music, drowning out Ward's protests. "Come on Simmons!" she enthused, yanking the scientist to her feet.

"Woah, steady on Skye," Fitz warned, reaching out a hand as Jemma stumbled slightly.

"It's fine," Simmons reassured him with a smile, though she realised she'd long since lost count of the number of glasses of wine she'd had. It had become hazy at around three or four, and although it wasn't very strong stuff, she'd had enough to make her fairly wobbly.

The others watched Simmons and Skye whirl around, getting sillier by the second - their giggles standing in stark contrast with Ward's scowl as he packed up the board game.

"In my experience Ward, monopoly is never any fun once someone finally wins," Coulson said with a knowing half-smile, "right Melinda?"

"You were stealing from the bank and you know it," She replied, narrowing her eyes threateningly at him.

"Whatever you say," he countered, fighting a smirk. "Care to dance?" he asked, standing suddenly and offering his hand.

She eyed it suspiciously before caving. "Just this once," she qualified, not wanting to make a habit of joining in with the gang's shenanigans. But it was Christmas after all, and she didn't want to spoil the fun. If anyone knew how to loosen her up, it was Coulson.

* * *

"Okay boys," Skye said, approaching Fitz and – a still sulking - Ward when the song came to an end.

"Your turn," Jemma added, looking towards her lab partner. Skye hadn't been expecting much of a reception, but Fitz stood almost immediately, taking Jemma gently by the arm and leading her to where Coulson and May were dancing much like professionals. Fitz would never admit it, but he was worried to see Simmons so unsteady, and he felt infinitely better when it was him that had a secure grip on her.

Skye's eyebrows rose slightly as the pair brushed past her, but she managed to control her expression as she held her hand out to Ward.

"No," he said shortly.

"Ward…"

He shook his head. "Scrooge doesn't do festivities and neither do I apparently,"

"_Ohh_ come on Grant, I said I was sorry, let me make it up to you," she begged, "_please_?"

As angry as he was, he just couldn't leave her hanging. He sighed after a long pause, taking her hand, "Fine," he agreed.

"You must have some killer moves to show me," she looked up at him, trying not to bite her lip as he placed his hand on her waist, "Huh super spy?" she prompted, when he remained silent.

"Err…" he hesitated, finding it hard to form clear thoughts for some reason, "yeah I guess,"

"Ooo you're so in your head tonight Agent Ward," Skye teased, grinning at him, "you seem a little… distracted," she moved closer to him, causing her to wobble, and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Careful Rookie," he warned, although whether it was about her words or movements she could not be sure. "You don't want-"

Ward's words were abruptly cut off though as she cut over him.

"Hey Fitzsimmons, don't move!" She exclaimed.

The pair looked up with questioning glances, as if, once again, forgetting that they were not alone. Skye briefly regretted distracting them, as she realised how sweet they had looked with Fitz's hand gripping Simmons' waist so tightly, her head resting against his chest. However, her genius idea was sure to bring them even closer together, and she couldn't help grinning in delight as she pointed out the mistletoe hanging over their heads.

Their eyes flicked upwards, before dropping back down to meet, Fitz's cheeks growing redder by the second. He looked down at Jemma, who also seemed a little flustered. He didn't want to rush things with her, let alone embarrass her in front of everyone. It was a known fact that they were close, but they preferred to keep the more intimate moments between them as private as they could, choosing to chat in each other's bunks when things got emotional.

"Come on, rules are rules," Skye demanded, chuckling, "kiss!"

Acting on impulse, Fitz leant down quickly, brushing his lips against Jemma's cheek before taking a small step back. She looked a little lost, her fuzzy mind still trying to make sense of the quick turn of events.

"Aww, is that it?" Skye blurted out before she could stop herself. Ward elbowed her, but it didn't seem to dampen her mood. "Steamy," she joked, winking at Simmons and causing her to blush even more.

Coulson cleared his throat, helpfully drawing the attention away from Fitzsimmons. "Okay, shows over," he said good naturedly, "it's getting pretty late," he prompted as May collected some of the plates before heading to the kitchen.

"Yeah Mother Christmas, and since you missed training this morning, I might just ask for a couple of pull-ups tomorrow," Ward added.

"No way, you _cannot_ be that mean!" Skye protested, picking up a few glasses as she followed the others out of the room, leaving the two scientists alone.

"I suppose we should help," Simmons said, breaking away from Fitz. He watched her as she crossed the room, running a hand through her wavy hair as she did so – a habit he'd noticed she only did when uncomfortable. The music came to an abrupt stop as she flicked the switch off, and then turned to head in the direction the others had gone.

"Jemma wait," he called, quickly closing the distance between them and taking her hand.

She turned slowly to look at him, her questioning brown eyes locking with his. He didn't have the words to explain, nor the desire to do so. He wanted only to kiss her, and share this private moment that he couldn't have given her whilst the rest of the team were watching.

He let her hand go, wrapping one arm gently around her waist, whilst his other hand reached up to caress her cheek.

He leaned down slowly, making sure she wasn't going to pull away. If anything she seemed to be moving closer, winding her arms around his waist in response. He brought his lips to hers, tasting an evocative mixture of wine and excitement and something distinctly… Jemma. It seemed to last for longer than a few seconds, and she curved her body to his, intertwining their fingers when their lips inevitably broke apart.

It was short and sweet, but private and passionate, and everything the pair needed from each other in that moment.

"Merry Christmas Jemma," Fitz whispered, leaning his forehead down on hers.

"Merry Christmas Fitz," she replied, smiling up at him.


End file.
